1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eddy flow generator, and more particularly to a horsepower booster for an internal combustion engine by changing an air flow pattern into the combustion chamber so as to increase a mixture between air and fuel.
2. Description of Related Art
Superchargers, turbos, air blowers and many other designs are used for internal combustion engines to boost horsepower output of a variety of engines. However, all these auxiliary horsepower boosting designs are either too far away from the combustion chamber or too complex and expensive to mount on the engines. If the auxiliary horsepower booster is mounted too far away from the combustion chamber, the strength of air flow into the combustion chamber is decreased so that only minor change in the horsepower output can be observed.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved eddy flow generator to mitigate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved eddy flow generator which is close to the combustion chamber and inexpensive such that the effectiveness of increasing horsepower output can be easily observed.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an improved eddy flow generator having a stop integrally formed with the eddy flow generator to correspond to a fuel injector so that before entering the combustion chamber, the fuel is atomized to completely mix with incoming air.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.